Of Dragon and Jaguar
by MetalMamemon
Summary: Waking up in an unknown place, getting attacked by an unknown creature and getting saved by a talking bear cub. This day couldn't not get anymore weirder.
1. A really bad day

Thanks for KoalaNoob For Betaing this chapter.

* * *

 **Digital World: Transient Field**

Yang really wanted to punch something, and she wasn't planning on being picky. Not really too drastic a reaction for being disqualified and getting accused of attacking a downed opponent, and then suddenly waking up in a dark forest. She got up and climbed to the top of a nearby tree.

"I don't think I'm anywhere near Vale anymore."

An utterly unfamiliar and honestly, somewhat bizarre sight greeted her- A bright purple sky lined with what seemed like something gutted from a live circuit board. The yellow colored trails glowed ominously.

She began inspecting the forest, looking for anything that seemed familiar. She had found about two trees that might have been normal when she heard a loud growling sound and felt the the world shake. Slowly, she turned to face the source of the sound.

 _A Goliath? No. That's not right._ Grimm bodies were black material overlaid with a kind of white armor. Not pure bone.

"Just perfect, something that I can't hit," she muttered. She didn't have enough firepower to take it down if it decided to chase after her; each step it took shook the ground. _No, it's not a Goliath. An ancient Grimm?_ Its skeletal appearance and the red ball inside its rib cage shone brightly. Thankfully, it wasn't facing her. Or...

Its head snapped in her direction. _Thank you, Fate. I hate you too!_ Its eyes glowed and it charged her. Fast. Really fast. She was barely able to jump outin time, and then the creature tore through as if the trees it was running were nothing, leaving a trail of destruction behind.

As she readied the Ember Celica, she watched the mammoth spin around. _For something so huge, it's light on its feet!_ It rushed her, heedless of anything she might do to stop it. She fired a round of burn dust at its face. It wouldn't kill it, it probably wouldn't even hurt it, but that wasn't Yang's plan.

It roared as the smoke from the Ember Celica's bullet obstructed its vision. It turned to get out of the smokescreen, missing Yang by a foot as it trundled past. Yang seized the chance to run into the part of the forest that hadn't been demolished. _Yet_. _Hopefully, it'll lose sight of me._

"Duck!"

Suddenly, someone tackled her to the ground, and a giant tusk passed through the spot she had been in seconds before. _Shit! It's already caught up!_

"Over here, hurry!"

She pushed herself to her feet, feeling something tugging on her hand. When she turned, Yang saw... _A bear cub? It's a bear cub! Cute. Crap, not the time for that!_ The cub was wearing a cap and bag and its arms were wrapped in belts.

"Hurry! Follow me!"

 _It can speak? Huh._ The trumpet of the Grimm snapped her back into reality as the cub yanked harder on her arm. He seemed to know where he was going, so she followed him to a glowing square on the floor. Before she had a chance to ask what it was they had both stepped on it. _Whelp, looks like I'm going to find out._ And then the world erupted with light. _If this is some sort of trap, the bear cub is definitely not too cute to punch._

The light faded after a moment and Yang spent a moment re-adjusting to a brightness that she thought would burn out her eyes. As she waited, the sounds of waves and birds chirping greeted her, highlighting the scenery of a beach and a clear sky.

* * *

 **Transient Field: Aquan Area**

"We're safe." The bear looked exhausted, his panting making it more than obvious. He looked at her. "What are you doing without you digimon partner? That SkullMammothmon almost flattened you! Tch, the union should not send a tamer who is clearly not ready to the digi-area as dangerous as this place." He crosses his arms and tapped his feet. It was cute, but oddly obnoxious.

"Union? What union?" she asked, feeling miffed at the bear for scolding her. "I have more questions, too. Like, what the heck are digimon? What was that mammoth that chased us earlier? That thing was clearly not a Grimm!" She was frustrated. Nothing made sense.

"Wait, what Grimm? And how do you know know what digimon are? Are you not from the union?" He donned a thinking pose, and all Yang could think was how _cute_ he looked despite it.

"We should probably go to the Union City. They may have an explanation for this."

She _really_ hoped what he said was true.

He raised his paw for handshake. "Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Bearmon, nice to meet you."

Yang took his paw. "I'm Yang Xiao Long. Call me Yang, nice to meet you too, Bearmon."

Bearmon yawned. "I've got a lot of explaining to do, don't I?"

* * *

"So, you are a digimon, a monster made of digital matter. And now we're in a digital area called Transient Field Zone, one of the most dangerous areas in the digital world and to get out of here, we need to find a Digital Gate." Yang repeated. _Strange doesn't even begin to describe this place._

"Or, we could try to find a gate disk and teleport to a Union City," Bearmon added, before continuing with, "you're a huntress in training from the kingdom of Vale, your world was attacked by monsters called Grimm and now you've ended up here even though You were just in your room minding your own business."

Yang nodded.

"Alright, I'll help you get back to your world," the Bear decided. "But first, we need to go to one of the Union Cities first. They probably have a Milleniummon on speed dial." Bearmon adjusted his cap, ready to go.

"Milleniummon? What kind of digimon is that?" _If that's my ticket to go home, I want to know what that is, at least..._

"Oh I forgot that you don't know anything! It's a digimon said to control time and space. He may be able to send you back home."

She really hoped what he said was true.

Suddenly, the ground shook, again.

"How did that thing find us?"

"Ugh, it's found the the panel that we use to teleport us here," Bearmon shouted.

Yang nodded and raised the Amber Celica "Do you have a plan?" she asked as the sounds of the Amber Celica filled the air.

The Mammothmon had already turned to face them. _Crap! If it continues, I don't know if I can win!_ The mammoth charged. She prepared to dodge. Glancing quickly back at Bearmon, she decided that he could take care of himself.

 _Wait, what?_ The skeletal mammoth was thrown a few hundred meters to the side, leaving a trail of smoke and scarring the ground. The dust cleared, and in place of the mammoth, there was an blue-armored figure. He seemed to be wielding a halberd made of light, the crescent blade and the ball chained to it giving the image of two iconic moon images. It spread its arms and the weapon shone, its destructive light filling the land.

"Final Mirage Burst!"

Brightness engulfed Yang and she felt her consciousness slip away.


	2. A Really Strange Place

**Darkmoon City: Medical Bay**

Yang has a really strange dream. First she woke up in a strange forest, then got chased by a mammoth fossil, get saved by a talking bear cub and then the dream end when the strange armored figure appears.

Her eyes snap open. A bright light clouded her vision. As the light faded what greeted her is neither the familiar ceiling of her dorm room nor the ceiling of the school infirmary.

"Ah, you awake." She hear Bearmon voice beside her. Sat at the chair beside her. "What happen?" She got up sitting on the bed. Now that she got a clear view of the room, it just looked like a futuristic medical room. She looked at the bear. He shrugged.

"That was MirageGaogaomon he is the one who were sent by the union to clean the herd of viral SkullMammothmon." _'A herd of them?'_ defeating even one of them may require an army of hunter. How powerful was this MirageGaogaomon? Even more how powerful was this 'union' to have someone like that under them?

"Ah, you have awaken?" the sound of the door opened, revealing the _'black sludge?'_ behind it. Seeing Yang expression the black sludge opened it's mouth. "Ah, yes you don't know about much digimon no? I'm Raremon. Sorry if My appearance is a bit _Messy._ " Her mouth twitches a little.

' _Look like he trying to be friendly.'_ "First do you have any question?" His big beady eyes stare at her. _'Well, let's ask the obvious question first shall we?'_ "Where am I?" He nodded with the... part that make up most of his head?

"You are in Darkmoon city, In the tamers health center." He continued his explanation. "Darkmoon is city is one of the two union main city led by Chief Julia and her partner ChaosGallantmon, the other one are Sunshine by chief Glare and his partner Ophanimon." She nodded and raised her hand for another question.

"So why do Digimon want to be partnered with Human? From what I see they're powerful enough to destroy army." The one she see is capable of destroying older Grimm like Goliath and there is a herd of them. And there is even stronger one capable of singlehandedly destroying that herd.

"A good question, the main reasons are Digimon are attracted to human emotion." _'Emotion_ _s_ _? Like grimm? This is worrying._ "They are attracted to their dream, their hope and their desire. They grow stronger from them." The opposite of Grimm then. "And what attract them the most are their desire to live." Raremon suddenly stilled.

"Look like chief Julia want to meet you two, follow me."

* * *

 **Darkmoon City: Town**

Darkmoon city is an interesting place Yang concluded. Not that this world isn't strange by itself. But where again would you find a little girl made a giant roboting dinosaurus act _fabolous_. The image itselfe already made her snicker. And there the gun dragon where every place from its body is full of gun, cannon and other firearms. _Ruby would love this place'_

' _Wait, is that a walking poop.'_ "What are you looking at? Never see a Sukamon before?" she stopped staring at her. "Sorry, I do not mean to offend you." The 'poop' just huff and walk away. Raremon and Bearmon snicker.

"what?" She crossed her arms. "It's not like anyone wouldn't be surprised when they see something that should have been _flushed_ walking around." Bearmon snicker turn into a laugh. "That was bad Yang and you should feel bad." Reigning his laughter Bearmon go to one of the the stall with a flower that has too many teeth. _'That one flower won't stay in the pot.'_

He gives what look like to be money to the flower and receiving a package. "Here for you two." He gave both Yang and Raremon a bog piece of meat. Raremon instantly swallowed it. She looked at the meat, it look like a normal meat. _'the smell is good though'._

Oh well, she take a bite. It's good. "What meat is this?" she asked Bearmon. He tilted his head. "What meat what?" He continued to eat his meat. "What is this meat from." Raremon the one to answered her question. "It's from Floramon farm. Different from the human world, Digital world grown their meet like vegetable." She just nodded.

' _From what I have seen vegetable meat is the least strange.'_ She thought of this just as a walking revolver gun is holding a revolver gun walk past them. And then a skeletal dragon and then a Mummy yeah, not the strangest thing she see.

"Here we are." They stopped to what look like a teleporter panel she use before. _'I really hope this is not like the last one I used.'_

* * *

 **Darkmoon City: Union Headquarter**

"I'm Chief Julia and this is my partner ChaosGallantmon. And you are Yang Xiao Long right?" The purple haired woman Introduced herself as the chief. And beside her stood a knight in a white and dark purple armor, and what looked like a hazard symbol on its chest. Arms folded and purple caped billowed. _'This guy look badass.'_

"Yes, so can you send me home?" she just needs to make sure she can go home first. ChaosGallantmon answered her. "When Bearmon informed us that you are someone from another world we were a little skeptical. But I contact my old friend ZeedMillenniummon. And indeed he say there are another hole in the dimension between human world and digital." He explained.

"So, you can send me home right!?" she barely contained her excitedment. "Yes." "Then send me home please!" "In five month at best." He raised his hand cutting Yang protested, "My old friend Zeed is fixing the dimensional hole and it may take at least five month to fix it. If he didn't do it now the consequenses may be dire." The dark knight explained.

"But, I can still go back home right?" ' _it still better than stranded here forever.'_ "We promised you we will send you back to your home in at least five month." The reassuring smile in Chief Julia face raised here mood a little.

"The question what is what are you going to do this whole five month?" Another voice comes from behind her. She turned around seeing a man in a flame jacket motive and a golden armored Knight accompanied him. Walked toward them.

The man bring a small briefcase and opened it. "Would you like to become a tamers?"


	3. An Exposition

ah Q&A session.

Ultima-owner: Yes, Yang would do just fine again Child and adult digimon. and she stop at perfect level. where a perfect like MetalGreymon and Tankdramon start to throw nuclear fire power around. and she get stomped by Ultimate who could easily lift planet (Eg:Bancholeomon) and destroying the moon and planet (Eq:Lucemon).

now, on with the story.

* * *

 **Darkmoon City: Union Headquarter**

"Would you like to become a tamer?"

CHOP.

"Ouch." The purple haired woman hit him in the head with a Karate chop. "Daisuke, we heaven't finished explaining to her yet." Her glare made the one called Daisuke wither.

"Sorry about that. Even though we said you be back in five month, it will be just a few second in your world. Because of the time in the dimension gap different from the digital world and the human world." Arms folded.

"So do you want to just wait? We will prepare room and meal for you though I doubt you won't be bored after a few weeks. Or you take the digivice and become a tamers and work for a stable income?" the purple haired woman gestured to the briefcase.

"If I accept to become a tamer what do I have to do? And will it tied me to this place?" It will be bad if she can't get home after she becames a tamers after all. "No, tamers are free to do what they want as long as it didn't break the law." This time Daisuke is the one who answered her.

Adjusting his google, he continued his explaination. "what you going to do as a tamers is simple, Just go to the quest center in the city and take request according to the tamers rank. The rank split into four categories. Ahem." He adopts a teaching posse.

"The first is Normal tamers, it is where you started at most of the quest are quite simple. Like retrieve X item from X area. Though sometimes you also get request to take care of problematic digimon." So it's just like a hunter job.

"The second is bronze tamers. The tamers who already started to get handle of thing Usually at this. The job Involved is still the same as the normal tamers but the risk is just a bit higher. Sometime you may encounter a perfect level digimon on your quest." he continued his explanation.

"The third is silver tamers. This is where most tamers are. The quest danger level is a little bit higher than the bronze. And you may encounter an Ultimate level digimon like SkullMammothmon." Remembering her encounter with the mammoth she shudders. It was a really close encounter.

"The third is gold Tamers. most of the people who are in this ranked usually goes in a long term mission like exploring an unknown area. And the danger involved increase significantly from the first two. The quest may involve clearing a bunch of Ultimate level digimon." He smiles at this.

"The last but not least is platinum tamers. This is where I and Chief Julia are. Well let just say we earned this rank by special circumstances." Scratching the back of his head, he laughs nervously.

"Alright I accept. It's not like there anything I can do other than waiting. _"'Hell yeah!'_ She loves the thrill of adventure. And gaining an ally as strong as that MirageGaogamon is just a bonus.

The purple haired woman and her knight glanced at each other. "Well just take the Digivice the Daisuke offered you earlier." The googled man pushes the briefcase to the front of her. The digivice look like a square device with three button she like the burn orange color it has. She take the digivice.

" Alright, your room already prepared and Raremon has been assigned as Navi Digimon. And Bearmon as your partner. Daisuke will explain the rest. But check your room first."

* * *

 **Darkmoon City: Tamer Home**

Her new room she felt was normal. It was more like a small house than room. The small house contained a bedroom with a bunk bed and a bathroom with shower and bath up. And another room full of electronic device that Raremon tinker with.

She let herself lie in her new bed. She already miss home and it was just a day or so. She turned to her new assigned partner. "So, why do you want to be my partner?" his head peek from the top of the bunk bed. "I don't know, I just got the feeling that I will become strong if I follow you." He yawned.

"Well, Now that you decided to be my partner you gotta _bear_ my pun." She hear groan from above her. "Well, look like the big bad bear can _bear_ it." The groan become even louder.

She look at her wrist Ember Celica has no ammunition, _'I wonder if Raremon could take care of it?"_ from what was explained to her by Raremon this world has no dust maybe she could substitute it with something else? What was it again?

She fiddled with the digivice that was given to her, it was actually pretty useful it has GPS system, communication function, storage both for the digimon and item which beg the qouestion how could it could store thing as big as Bearmon when it is smaller than her hand?

"Bearmon hey. Bearmon?" *snore*. Oh well, she could just ask later.

* * *

 **Darkmoon City: Training Ground**

"So, as we already explained the basic function of the digivice, now we will explain it's main function." Daisuke who were now wearing track suit for some reason. "its main fuction is to channel Digi-soul." he gestured to the the training ground they were at.

"it used mostly instictive." He put his hand in front of him a blue square shaped aura surround his hand. "It made your body more durable and siginificantly raise your strength." He demonstrated by punching the tree beside him. The tree shatter.

' _so, this world version of aura. This gonna be easy.'_ She tries to do what he did and sure it comes easily to her. Her digi-soul is a Square shaped burn orange aura. "And you could- wait!" The man look surprised. "How do you do that?" He asked her. "I just do what you show me?" he smiled in approval.

"then the next step won't be won't be hard." He raised his digivice " V-mon." The digivice shine and a small blue bipedal dragon come out of it. He use his digi-soul again. "Digi-soul charge!" he put his hand on his digivice.

 **V-mon digivolve to X-Vmon.**

The small V-mon grow in sized a blade like horn appear on its snout a pair of white wing on its back with giant X on its chest.

"Now why don't you try it?" urged Daisuke. Oh well here goes nothing. " Bearmon." She put her hand on her Digivice. "Digi-soul charge."

 **Bearmon digivolve to Grizzlymon.**

"Well, my little partner certainly _grows up."_ She heard him groaned. And he really did grow up. The change is almost unrecognizable from the small bear to a big muscled blue bear that bigger than most Ursa and a pair of shiny new claw.

"Now for the last part of the training let see our digimon spar."


	4. a mountain to climb

**Darkmoon City: Training Ground**

"Alright, before we start sparring I tell you another function of the digivice. It allows you to communicate with your partner telepathically." From her demonstration earlier she got talent.

"Now why don't you try it?" seeing both them look at each other and Grizzlymon grimace it look like she already got the hang of it. "Now before any misunderstandings occured we fight only using our partner." She looks disappointed.

"Aww, but I want to let lose already. I'm itching for a fight. It's starting to become _unbearable._ " Nope, he is not Masaru Daemon. He not someone who go around punching god-like beings in the face. "Well you're going to encounter hostile digimon on your mission let loose on them." Both X-veemon and Grizzlymon took their stance.

"Go." He starts the match.

Both the dragon and the bear goes toward each other. _'Partner keep your altitude low, we don't want it to end by you spamming laser from the air after all.'_ He ordered. _'Okay'_ the dragon confirmed.

Both of them meet head on. Dragon claw meet bear claw, the scene look strangely like a sumo wrestling. Even though the bear were bigger it the dragon physical strength surpasses it. _'What you going to do now?'_ the answered was the bear change his arms position and used the force of the dragon strength to judo throw it.

And then the Grizzly sat down at the dragon head. "well, I'm going _half-assed_ about it." _'If you going to play it like that. X-veemon!'_

[V breath arrow]

The hot blue heated lasers shot from the blue dragon mouth. Right at Grizzlymon ass on top his face, sending it flying. "Well that _bear ass is hot as hell._ "

* * *

 _One pun battle later..._

* * *

In the end X-Veemon win with his superior experience and overwhelming fire power, literally. Both X-veemon and Grizzlymon both mentally and physically. Emphasis on the mental part. Let just say they got _burn out_ by the antic of their partners.

"Well, look like we done." The platinum tamers chuckled. "Now before we done here the my number." Her digivice made a beeping sound. "If you need any advice or found something that is out of your league don't hesitate to call me." She nodded.

"Okay thanks." She knows she probably do fine, but It will be useful if she found something she can't handle. Everything that can go wrong will go wrong as they say. "Oh, and one last thing. You could add two more Digimon as partner. Though not many people have more than two partners. Just ask Raremon for that. As your navy digimon he the one that take care of the registrative thing for that."

* * *

 **Darkmoon City: Tamer Home**

She look at her newly modified Ember Celica, there nothing really different about it. Other than the metal feel different on her skin. And it was not using dust bullet as ammunition. But first she need to go to quest counter.

Registering for the quest was simple. Just go to the counter see what available for her rank which is normal tamer. Then goes to the client for the quest confirmation. Her first client is a Sukamon. The quest is simple item finding, she need to find a golden Banana in the obscure forest near the login mountain. But first she need to meet the client.

"You!" an intense glare directed at Yang. "You the racist from before!" He pointed at her. Displeased at seeing her.

"Wait, calm down. We come here for your request." She tried to placated him. "It's her first time seeing Digimon. You see." Grizzlymon add. "Now can we get your confirmation?" The Sukamon look at them with skeptics but he in the end he relent.

* * *

 **Login Mountain: Road**

The walk on the login mountain was uneventful to say the least. The place was dull it was just rocky mountain where the hell would they even find a banana of all thing? The good thing is the native digimon that live here is actually pretty helpful.

The group of yellow dinosaurus point them to the direction of the golden banana. It was weird really a group of Dinosaurus playing soccer.

" Hey Grizzlymon now that I think about it, when we first met why are you even in that place?" she look at Grizzlymon. There no way a child digimon would survive with thing like SkullMammothmon running around.

" I don't know." He looks thoughtful. "as far as I remember I was trying to survive there. And yes I almost die." Nostalgia clearly shows in his face. "But someone save me. He teached me the basic of survival and the basic knowledge. I train in that mountain for a while. At least until I met you." He smiled. "I'm glad I did." she feel flattered.

"aww thanks, so who is the one who saved you?" Grizzlymon stop. "I never asked for his name, and he look like a rare species of digimon. I want to meet him again when I got stronger." He grip clenched claw determination show on his face.

"Well, as you partner I will you get stronger." She rubbed his head.

After a few minute of walking they arrive at a single banana tree. There only few banana left. She ang Grizzlymon take one and then left.

Crack

Just a few step from the tree a big crack form on the ground they stand. _'uh oh.'_ The ground split engulfing both of them.

Grizzlymon because of his weight is the first one to reach the ground. *CRASH* _'ouch'_ he fell on his ass. "wo hoo." He look up to see Yang do a spin before smoothly on his back. She quickly get down from his back and look to the way they enter the place.

"look like we need to find another way out. She take out her digivice and use the map function. How could this place has so many tunnel!" she stomped her feet in frustration. "Yang." He point his bladed claw to her side.

"Uh oh." Indeed Beside her there were a head of a sleeping dragon. She scanned it with her digivice. _'GroundramonType: virus. Perfect level. Dragon type. Attack: Giga crack, scrapless claw and megaton hammer crush._

"We probably should get out of before it wake up and made the tunnel collapse." Grizzlymon suggest just as its eye snap open.


	5. A tag along and first victory

**Login Mountain: Cave Interior**

Tsumemon was a Digimon. At least Tsumemon think Tsumemon right. Not that it has anything to do what happen to Tsumemon now. Tsumemon was just doing what Tsumemon always do, that is walking around around eating scrap data.

That what Tsumemon always doing. Until Tsumemon fall into a hole into an empty area underground. Tsumemon dislike the big meanie dragon that almost steps on Tsumemon. Tsumemon does not know if it was going to die if the yellow didn't save it.

Tsumemon fell warm in the yellow hand, it like it there. But Tsumemon know that if it stay there it will get in the yellow way. So, Tsumemon only do what Tsumemon can do. Tsumemon move it little finger and latch onto yellow back.

Tsumemon really like the warms yellow gave. Tsumemon feel like Tsumemon found what Tsumemon was lost before. Tsumemon latch tightly on yellow back. If Tsumemon could Tsumemon doesn't want to let go of this warm.

* * *

She were excited, who would after at last finding opponent that is not outside of her league? She already found a place to fight because of Raremon navigating the way. Though she worried about the little one she grab.

But her worries was placated when it settled on her back. Now she and her partner could fight without interference. She saw Grizzlymon get hit by its big wing-arms. It looks like he fine after standing back up like it was nothing. For some reason she feel more powerful.

Time to test the newly modified Ember Celica, she its bullet to propel herself. The recoil were stronger than her dust bullet. She launch at its face its wing-arms trying to catch her, Grizzlymon tackle it to the side.

She punches. Unloading Ember celica at its face. It works the dragon fall to the side smoke covering its face. It roar, clearing the smoke that covering the place. Even though its already get hit by barrage of bullets the only indication it was effective at all was the small scratch near its eye.

It rushed at her, calling Grizzlymon to her side she took her stance. Look like the new Ember Celica has auto reload function. She fires her shit again obstructing its vision. Both she and the bear rushed at the dragon.

Claw and gauntlet striking where the head should be. It roars cleaning the smoke and stopping their momentum the giant wing-arms suddenly hit them. Sending both of them flying. She rolled in mid-air and land gracefully. While her partner hit the wall causing it to fall on top of him.

"ouch."

For some reason she felt it. "Time to stop playing around." She actived her semblance.

* * *

Grizzlymon feel a little dizzy, nothing he can't handle. But it still painful to say the least. He feel excited though. It was his first real fight. And his partner also fights alongside him. It was fun to say the least.

"Time to stop playing around."

He hear his partner say. He get back to his feet removing the rubble from his body. He feels really powerful for some reason. He glanced at his partner it look like she on fire? The Tsumemon on back seem fine.

Wait he also on fire. _'I feel fired fired up.'_ His partner groaned, look like she hear it through the connection huh. He charges at the dragon. The dragon in return stands on two feets feet and let go of it self. Massive weigh fall down on him.

Simply he holds its body. Even though he hold it his massive body on with his claw the shockwave still tranfered through his feet shaking the entire cave. His partner then punch it made it fall to its back. He jump on its chest.

CRACK.

Hearing the ground crack he quickly get away. Luckily just as he gets away the ground break again making the dragon fall into the chasm. Waiting if the dragon would come back he wait at the edge of the chasm. After making sure it didn't come back het let himself relaxed. He turned to his partner who already back to normal.

"Well, I guess we make him _fall_ for us huh." She stares at him. "No, Just no."

* * *

 **Darkmoon City: City Plaza**

"Here, the golden banana." She give the banana to Sukamon. "Thanks, sorry for doubting you earlier. Please take the reward from the quest center." The sukamon then go on his way.

"You know, I feel like I forgetting something." She looked at Grizzlymon. "Me too." He agreed. Oh well if it really important she probably remembers it soon anyway.

Her reward for the quest is a thousand bit. After taking the reward she buy many essential thing like food chang of clothes and cake for celebrating their succeed.

* * *

 **Darkmoon City: Tamer home**

"as your Navy digimon I'm really proud of you both. And because you complete the quest even after that minor hiccup the Union saw fit to promote you to bronze tamer." Raremon congratulate them. Patting both Grizzlymon and Yang back.

"Yang."

"Yes?"

"What it's doing on your back?"

Now she knows what she forgot.


	6. A party and a dream

AN: I forgot to mention that this is composite Digimon canon, so everything character exist so that I won't have to use OC. but the location is mainly digimon dusk/dawn game.

Ultima-owner: that mean I'm succeed. and I'm not planning for him to evolve to Diablomon and took control of entire atlas military. no I'm not. really. *trying to look innocent*

enjoy.

* * *

 **Darkmoon City: Tamer Home**

"What do you mean this little one already registered as my partner?"

She groaned, Celebrating her promotion would have to wait. Now for the little who somehow by one mean or another registered itself into her digivice as her partner. The digimon in question sitting on the table blinked innocently.

"Exactly what I mean, For some reason your digivice registered the Tsumemon as your partner." Raremon scratch his head. Before they could adress the problem further the teleported in their room glow.

" Congratulation on you first promotion and for surviving a Perfect level digimon attacking you." Come in Daisuke and magnamon, the golden dragon bringing a big cake and the man has shopping bag on his hand. "I bring in cake and Bacchusmon juice!" He put the cake and the bag on the table.

"Eh, you got another partner already?" He look at Tsumemon. "That was fast." Tsumemon look back at him blinking a few time.

* * *

After eating the cake and drinking the juice which was delicious by the way. She and Daisuke sat the living room table. "So, Daisuke how do you become a platinum tamer?" The huntress asks the brown haired man, she was curious at the golden knight tamer past.

"Well, it isn't that special really." He scratched his head. "There were incident about a Diablomon eating the digital world data my friend and I stop it that all." He smiled in reminiscent.

Look like he didn't want to say more, she looks at Tsumemon on her lap. According to Raremon it probably wil evolve to child tomorrow. The golden tamers stand up. "Well, I have works to do. keep up the good work." With that he and his partner leave.

She walk to the computer in the room, Raremon and Grizzlymon already sleep but she does not feel like it yet. Tsumemon who already on top of her head also intensely look at the monitor. She searches the history at the browser.

14 September 1996 the digimon first appearance.

She look at the article consisting of blurry image depicting what look like an imp, a yellow bat and a red dinosaurus.

9 July 1998 Appearance of the first group tamer. And attack of Diablomon.

The article shows an army of Diablomon and a group of children standing up to them. _'Wait, is that Daisuke?'_ indeed it shows Daisuke and his partner standing up against thousand of Diablomon.

5 august 2002 the alliance between human world and the first Union city were build.

The article shows a phoenix doing holding hand with UN leader. A dragon, a two headed turtle and a tiger following after the phoenix.

After some browsing some more of the history, she searches for the group of powerful digimon. What she found were interesting. Usually a group of powerful digimon has their own classification.

The Royal Knight, consist of thirteen well knights. Most of them were powerful enough to level country and sinking continent. Though they only move at time of great disaster. After some reading she found out that Daisuke partner Magnamon is a royal knight. The knight of miracles.

Sometimes a Digimon may also belong to a different group. For example Magnamon belong in the Royal knights and Miracle four. Azulongmon also Belong to the sovereign and four great dragons. _'Interesting.'_ It seem that even though a digimon may be in the same species that does not mean they belong to the group. For example there may be two Magnamon and none of them may belong to the royal knights.

The royal knights, four sovereign, miracle four, three musketeer, the Olympus twelve. There were the groups of digimon that she find.

A yawn come from the top of her head. _'aww, sleepy already?'_ she moved back to the bedroom Grizzlymon already sleeping though not on the bed because he already to big. She put Tsumemon on top of the pillow and she also sleep there.

* * *

 **?: World Tree**

A tree, she dreamed of a tree. A tree so massive that she could not see the top. Its big root spread around it, reaching underground. She will not be surprised if if the tree root wrap around the world. Suddenly the world change.

She were sitting on a chair with a table, in front of her was a girl, blond hair dressed in gothic lolita fashion. The girl smiled. It should look like cute smile for a young girl. It really should. If the girl didn't radiate aura that was pressuring her.

"My name is Norn. What yours?" Smile never leaving her face, the aura of majestic blaring Yang almost forgot to answer her question. After introducing herself she feels a little bit at ease. The girl was pretty friendly.

They talk about lot of thing, wait what does they talk about again? She and the girl continued to chatter for what look like an eternity. The girl smiled and then said.

"well, thank for giving me a company, sometime it's a bit lonely you know. Here a gift that will help you at the time of you need." Her dream fades.

* * *

Eyed opened slowly she slowly get up from her bed. Fighting the urge to go back to sleep. _'What a strange dream.'_ She doesn't remember her conversation with the girl at all other than her name. Norn. She feel that will not be the last time she meet that dream girl.


	7. An Island In The Sky

**Ultima-owner: well, she is god. she the avatar of Yggrasil in Digimon Next manga. yeah...**

* * *

 **Darkmoon City: Tamer Home**

"Giii gii gigi gi!"

"So, when I grab to that time you absorb my 'warm light'?" the now evolved Tsumemon nodded it tencalcle wiggling.

"Gii gigi gii." It raised it tentacle in confirmation. She rubbed the bridged of her nose, so this thing became her partner by absorbing her Aura.

"Giii gigi gi?" It tilt its round purple head and made a worried expression. "Yes. I'm alright." When she woke up Tsumemon already evolved from a purple hand with eye into a purple head with tentacle.

"Gii gigi gii gi?"It frown eyed downcast and look like it's going to cry. "No! I'm not considering you a nuisance at all! I'm just feel weirded out that all." Now this guy just guilt tripping her.

"Gii gi?" It stares hopefully at her. She smiled at pat its head. "yes, now wake up go Grizzlymon and Raremon."

* * *

Breakfast finished in a calm way, though it look like only she and Grizzlymon can understand what Keramon say. After finishing breakfast they gather the needed supply in her digivice and then go to the quest counter.

She look at the quest available for the bronze tamer. She found the one that sound interesting. "Gather fruit from Ceresmon body . By Bacchusmon." One of the Olympus XII Ceresmon a digimon that resemble a floating Island.

She takes the quest and go to meet the client Bacchusmon.

* * *

 **Darkmoon City: Plaza**

"So you're the one who take up my request?" her client only could be described as a purple ball with snake tail and mouth full of sharp teeth.

"Yes we are, we need your quest confirmation." He smiles. And took three Glass full of fruit juice and gave it to her and her partners. "No needs for haste have a drink. My old firend could wait." Yeah Bacchusmon himself is part of Olympus XII and he uses the fruit from Ceresmon fruit to made wine. But why do he lookat Grizzlymon when he said old friend?

* * *

 **Ceresmon: Below**

Alright, she really didn't think thing through when she accept the quest.

"So, how do we fly up up there?" Grizzlymon look at her. Fortunately before she could answer a blue dragon with red wing slowly pass by.

"That our ticket up there." She smirks.

* * *

 **Ceresmon: Body**

Asking the Airdramon to help them get up there was simple. She just promised to gave him two piece of meat she has for flying her tp Ceresmon. The team riding on the airdramon. Unknown to her a figure passes by.

The ride to Ceresmon wasn't that long, it only took and few minutes. After getting down from the Airdramon she gave him two piece of meat she promised before.

The Ceresmon forest is pretty normal for a forest. It look as normal as the forest back home. No circuit board line, no cable nothing strange. Just tree as far as eye can see. She and her partners start gathering the fruit.

Keramon especially were pretty enthusiastic. It was kind of cute actually seeing it trying reaching a fruit to high to reach. After a while she and her partners gather enough fruit for the Bacchusmon. She was ready to use the gate disk before a vioce called out to them.

"Done, already? You could take more as a give for an old friend." Something coming out of the ground, slowly taking the shape of a woman.

"You Ceresmon medium right? You know Bacchusmon is the one that send us?" The woman smiled. "No, I'm not talking about Bacchusmon." She looked at Grizzlymon. "Your partner is the Reincarnation of Marsmon. The moment you stepped on this Island I feel his presence."

"Me?" He pointed at himself. "Are you sire you're not wrong?" Ceresmon just smile. "How oculd I forget my dear friend Marsmon? I have meet Reincarnated Apollomon and Dianamon. It's been a long time the battle with Titamon." She reminisces.

"Uh?!"

In an instant a sword driven through Ceresmon body. ' _What the just hell happen!?'_ The one who stab was an armored figure white armored throught the sunlight. 'Knightmon?' the knight pulled his bloodied sword its yellow eyes cold as ever.

"Damn you!"

Grizzlymon charge at the knight, making her gather her bearing and start to assist Grizzlymon. A murder just happen right in front of them. The white knight effortlessly bat Grizzlymon with his shield and punch her accross the landscape through few tree.

"Why did you attack her?" The knight just stares silently at him. Grizzlymon charge again. This time The knight swing his massive sword the speed of its swing is extra ordinary as expected of ultimate level Digimon.

It hit Grizzlymon Sending him flying to her direction. This time the knight charge at them. Swinging his massive sword. _'is this the end?'_ is what on her mind. _'Gii!'_ she hear Keramon voice. The child digimon latching on the knight head obstructing it's vision.

Yeah how could she give up that easily? She and Grizzlymon get back to their feet. The knight already throws Keramon away. Aura blaring she could feel it now. Just like that time with Groundramon but clearer.

She share her semblance with her partner. Grizzlymon and Keramon covered in red aura. She punch Knightmon sword mid-swing stopping. Grizzlymon rushed at its head. It bat him with its shield Keramon Once again stuck on the knight head.

She rused at the knight. It removed Keramon from its head. But it was too late. She hit the knight head sound of Amber Celica round is heard. The knight was stunned she continued her barrage of punch lased with explosive.

With Grizzlymon already recovered the bear ran straight to the knight punching him at the center of the mass. Sending the sword weilding knight flying.

"Did we do it?" Her question was answered when the knight stood up. Not a scratch on it. She took a deep breath. She needs to focus on surviving.

"Tch, That guy armor is tough. Do any of us have a way to crack it?" as if to answer her question her hand glowed. A square yellow aura covered her hand. She know what to do.

"Digi-soul charge."

 **Grizzlymon evolve to Grapleomon**

 **Keramon evolve to Infermon**

They evolve once again. Infermon is not a purple ball with a tentacle anymore but a giant capsule with spider leg. And Grapleomon is a bipedal lion with turbin? On his arms and feet.

The knights for who was watching them made an inhuman roar. Faster than sound it appear right in front of her. Sword already swung. She she punch. The shockwave of the sword massive crater with her on the middle. Infermon blast the knight from the side. Disarming the knight of his weapon.

Vine and root wrapped around the knight stopping it from moving. Grapleomon turbin on its arms spinning wildly air distorted the air around it. The hit land right at the knight face. Breaking its helmet sending him flying.

They check if the knight still could stand. It can't the data already leaving its body.

"T...on." were its last word. they quickly rushed to Ceresmon. It look like she still alive. Heavily wounded but alive. But before she could check on her they were send flying off the island.

[First Tachi]

That what she hears before she and her partners was send flying. Infermon grab both her and Grapleomon landing safely on the ground. She looks at Ceresmon Island. It was falling apart. It was obvious.

Ceresmon is death.


	8. A Briefing

**Darkmoon City: Union Headquarter**

"What!" Chief Julia slammed her hand on the table. One of the Olympus twelve has been killed in an ambush.

"Tell me the detail." Her order was clear. She told them how Ceresmon Approach them, the Knightmon who ambushed her, how they fight Knightmon its last word and another unknown attacker who throw them off the island.

"ChaosGallantmon inform Sayo and Koh that they are to come here immediately." She turned to Yang. " You are dismissed until further notice. Please rest and good job."

* * *

 _ **Darkmoon City: Tamer Home**_

"What a day." She let herself fall into the bed what a really tiring day. After going to Bacchusmon place and finding that he is not there but that he went away gave her a really bad feeling. At least the quest count as complete. Image of Ceresmon getting stabbed flash her mind.

"Gi gi gigi." Infermon titled his head. Worry shown in his eyes.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." She smiled to reassure him, she is fine. Well as fine as seeing someone get stabbed in front of her anyway.

"You should rest." Grapleomon leaned in the wall. Arms crossed. She get on her back. "Now you're just trying to act cool." She smirks.

"Well, I'm already evolved to perfect after all. I need to act the part." He shows a toothy grin. "By the way where is Raremon?"

* * *

 **Digital World: Four Great Dragon Summit**

He stands at the top of this great valley. Completing thousand trial. If he were an ordinary man he would have given up at the first try. But he wasn't an ordinary man if he is he won't even dare to take this at all. In front of him are four great Figures.

The blue eastern dragon, floating in front of him. His majestic present would made an ordinary bow to his magnificent. His magnificent beard flow freely like a cloud. This dragon is Azulongmon.

Another one was equally great. The kindness and mercy radiate from the dragon. This dragon is Magnadramon.

Beside him radiate the aura of power and dominance. The golden dragon with god-like power. An overwhelming power radiate from both of his arms. This dragon is Godramon.

And the last but not least. The crimson dragon body made of pure chrome digizoid almost nothing could scratch its powerful body. Hatred and chaos radiate from the dragon. This dragon is Megidramon.

It was insane for someone to challenge one of them, let alone all of them. And maybe he really is insane. He will do this anyway.

"ARRESTERDRAMON!" He call his loyal companion and partner.

"Ou!" the sound of his partner reassured his mind.

* * *

 **Digital Word: ?**

Bacchusmon has felt it, the dead of his friend. Now that he already leave 'it'. He left the city. He should warn the other surviving Olympus XII.

[First Tachi]

A strong shockwave hit him. It's powerful enough to stagger but not much. His eyes goes to the source of the attack.

"Why do you do this Tactimon?" The drunk digimon question in neutral tone. Tactimon keep silent. His black armor gleamed in the moonlight. The sword he hold radiate power, the chain around it keeping the sword in check.

"Bacchusmon!" A feminine voice comes from behind him. He saw six figure flying toward him. And the source of the voice comes from the top the figure. They land beside him.

"good, we're not too late." Come another voice this time from a man. He recognize them. Koh and Sayo of the Light Fang and Night Claw respectively.

"I'm honored. The hero has come to fight me." The black armored digimon spoke. "It won't be polite if I didn't give my all." The chain around his sword fall. The sword pulled from the sheath. the world itself distort.

"Tch, they aren't extraverted when they say that sword could split star." Koh remark.

"Here come Hero!"

* * *

 **?: World Tree**

She dreamed. Once again atop the world tree she dream. Norn smiling in the opposite site of the table. "So, how was your day? Outworlder?" Her smile never leaved her face. She feel like she could talk about anything to her.

"It was a bad day to say the least." She said dryly. "A least having someone get killed on front of bad." She sigh.

"Oh." She leaned on the table." aren't you already accept of death the moment you become a hunter?" She raised her before she asks. "You told me from the previous dream."

Yang also leaned on on the table meeting her eyes. "Yes, but doesn't mean you get used to it." Norn released the eyes contact. "I guess that true. Oh and it's time for you to wake up!" she waved cheerfully.

* * *

"Yang wakes up." Raremon voice ringing in her ear. "Let me sleep... auh..." She grib her pillow tightly. "Yang..." Raremon voice drawn out, she lazily open her eyes, jagged sharp teeth greet her vision. "What the-!" she bolted from her bed. What trying to wake her up isn't Raremon but a dinosaurus.

"Alright who are you!?" The dinosaurus made a disarming gesture with his claw. "I'm Raremon no longer I have evolve to Machinedramon." He smiles sheepishly. "I have enough money to buy chrome digizoid and upgraded my self." She lowered her guard.

"That was fast." He snorts. "Say someone who evolved his partner into perfect in a few weeks. He got a point.

"Where are the other?"

"In the living room. They are waiting for you."

* * *

 **Darkmoon City: Quest Counter**

After eating their breakfast which would have gone faster if Infermon didn't trying to steal Grapleomon share every single time. Though she admit it was funny seeing Grapleomon defending his food and she can resist to join too.

She is now at the quest counter. After scrolling throught the list she found an interesting quest. Defeat the Groundramon at login mountain by Greymon. The requirement is to have at least two bronze Tamer. She called machinedramon to see if there any tamer that want to join.

* * *

 **Quest Counter:Waiting Room**

"So, you're going to be my partner in this quest?" the question comes from a boy her age. Wearing a blue shirt with star image and orange google in his head and his companion a bipedal blue dragon.

"Nice to meet you my name Tagiru." The boy extended his hand.


	9. A drill

**AN: For those who didn't know Tagiru is the main character of Digimon hunter, he is a perfectly good character in a mediocre series.**

 **Ultima-owner: Yeah and it was made from Susanoomon Zero-arms Orochi who split the universe and remaking it.**

 **ChimaTigon: Didn't plan that far ahead yet, though I probably include Weiss at a later time.**

* * *

 **Quest Counter: Waiting Room**

"My name Tagiru, Akashi Tagiru. Nice to meet you." Smiling cheerfully he Introduced his partner. "And this is my partner Arresterdramon." He pointed to his partner. "Osu." His partner responded enthusiastically.

She took his hand. "I'm Yang Xiao Long. This is Grapleomon and Infermon." She also introduced her partner. "Hey." "Gi!" Both her partner respond. Of course Grapleomon always tries to act cool. "Nice to meet you two, Let's work together okay." Arresterdramon approach Both of Yang partner and offered his hand.

"Sure." Grapleomon took his hand, "Gi!" Infermon also do it wit his spider hand. "Alright let's go!" Yang Voice heard from the side. All of them nod enthusiastically.

* * *

 **Login Mountain: Air**

They teleport to the mountain, but why do the ground feel hollow?

"..."

"We are falling!" Just before she hit the grounnd Arresterdramon catch her on his back. "Yo!" Tagiru greet beside her. They land beside her partner who already waiting in the ground. She takes out her Digivice and call Machinedramon.

"Machinedramon, why do we teleported to high place." She taps her feet.

"Look like the Groundramon do something to the teleporter in the login mountain." His voice comes from the digivice. "Look like you need to walk there." He adds.

She look at her companion. "Well?"

* * *

 **Darkmoon City: Union Headquarter**

Chief Julia is not pleased. No one can blame her really. Another one of the Olympus XII has ben taken down again. And even two of Union best tamer can't stop it. "Explain." She commanded.

"Sayo and I Arrived right whenTactimon about to fight Bacchusmon, When Tactimon open the seal on his sword he succeed in killing Bacchusmon, but we succeed in severely wounding him. And let's just say there nothing left of that zone after we fight." Said Koh. Sayo nod.

"Good." They still have time to prepare. For whatever thing Tactimon planning they will stop him if they don't she knows the qonsequences will be great.

* * *

 **Digital World:?**

Tactimon leaned againt the cave wall, his sword back on the sheat. He got the really got the fight of his life. Fighting againt the hero of the chrono incident was thrilling. As expected of them. They will meet again and they will fight.

"Don't forget your depth Tactimon." A rumbling voice comes from the deep of the cave. "I'm the one who free you from the seal." He snorted. "It wasn't you, it was you puppet Knightmon. And Knightmon already dead." A rumble. "But I'm someone who will pay my depth, don't worry too much." A smirk formed under his helmet.

"Bacchusmon Hide they key to your revival, but I think I know where it is." Yes the last people Bacchusmon hire, and the one who defeat Knightmon."

* * *

 **Digital World: Login Mountain**

"Wohooooooo!" the excitement were clear on her voice. Flying at high speed on Arresterdramon Superior Mode. Both her partner were fit on Arresterdramon back. Beside her were Tagiru Wearing his orange google for eyes protection.

After a few minute they land near the panel they were supposed to be teleported into. Now they now why the teleporter malfunction. The panel was completely wrecked. A big gashing hole right beside it.

"I guess he not very pleased about what we do before." Yang remark. Infermon has a deadpan expression on his face. "What." Infermon shook his head as if saying nevermind. The ground rumbles."So, You wanna take care of this or should I?" Tagiru Look at the source of rumbling sound. Who come closer and closer.

"Well, we probably should finish what we start. Rights partners?"The lion grin. His sharp fang glint under the light. The spider also made a rumbling sound. Thebloodlusted expression face. The ground erupted right below them.

They jump to evade the green giant wing-claw thing. The green dragon comes out. It gritted it sharp teeth. Smoke coming from its its nose. It breathes its flame melting the ground and the rock. Infermon shoot it from a far while Grapleomon get close and uppercut it.

Its jaw snap shut. But it didn't look hurt at all only angrier. It moves its giant wing-claw into a fisting motion and directs it to the lion. _'Fast.'_ The lion try to evade but the fist was faster than their last encounter. It hit the lion, sending flying into the wall.

Seeing that the lion isn't anymore it charges at the spider while spewing green fireball at him. The spider also charge folding his leg into his body tranforming into a cylinder shaped thing. The green fireball bounched harmlessly. The spider passed through the opening under the dragon.

The lion who already recovered jump into the rocket spider. Turbin spinning wildly propelling them faster to the target. The dragon opens its mouth-BOOM.

"Don't forget about me!" Yang already snapped the Dragon mouth shut with her gun and fist. Eyes blazing red. _'Interesting, no t only they get my semblance but the damage also transfer over...'_ She showed a wide grin.

Grabbing the dragon head she throws the dragon toward her partner. "Catch!" The lion smirk. He pull stop his fist from popelling himself. They have enough speed anyway. Red aura surrounded him. with all of his power he strike.

The impact sends the dragon flying throught the mountain. Digging the rock even deeper. The sound of it continue for a few second until it stop. Stream of data coming from the hole.

"We did it! Mission accomplished!" She smiled. "Our first mission without a hitch!" BOOM!an explosion Sound of drill coming out of the tunnel where the dragon was.

Both Grapleomon and Infermon look at yang. "I have to say it didn't I?" She smile sheepesly. A head bigger than the hole it comes out from appears. From the look of it it look like a dragon crossed with a construction machine.

"Yikes! It evolves." The drill on its head spinning wildly. Digging itself out of the of the ground. Its massive body fill the entire scenery and drill, drill everywhere.

"Some help would be appreciated." Yang look at Tagiru who still flying on top of them.

Both of them land in front of the dragon. "Alright Arresterdramon! Time to test our new power." "Ou!" "Digisoul Overdrive!"

 **Arresterdramon Evolve to Slayerdramon.**

This is the power that they get after completing the four great dragon trials. The blue dragon no longer stood there. Instead in its place is a silver armored dragon, in its hand holding a masssive great sword and the green cape fluttering through the wind.

[Tenryuuzanha]

A split second, Slayerdramon already behind the mountain sized dragon. The dragon moved it head. It opened its mouth before half of its body were cut in half.


	10. A Game of Soccer

**Login Mountain: Greymon Village**

"This is really awesome!" It really was fun. After defeating the evolved Groundramon she her partners and Tagiru were invited into the Greymon party. A group of Greymon the yellow dinosaurs species now playing soccer against her and her partners. Using a giant flaming rock as soccer ball.

Her team was on the lead with 3-1 score. "Catch!" Kicking the ball that is taller than her, she passed it to Grapleomon. "Got it." The lion start to run toward goal, evading any opposition arriving in front of the goal he readied his kicking position turbines on his leg spinning wildly.

The goalkeeper Greymon is shaking, and sweating. The lion kick. The ball of magma launch at high-speed toward the goalkeeper. The Greymon has a determined look on his face. The ball come closer. The yellow dinosaurs eyes turn sharp. The ball almost touching him. He duck.

BOOM!

The Greymon took a peek behind him. The goal has been transformed into a chunk of firewood.

"Oops?"

* * *

 **Greymon Village: Inn**

Because of the Greymon's insistent they decided to stay overnight in the village inn. The Inn was pretty average place. With six ordinary bed. An open window showing the beautiful light of the three moon. _'Wait what?'_ She looks outside the window and at the sky.

She stare at the three different moon in the sky each different in color. One is red, one is yellow and one is blue. "Something wrong?" Her partner Grapleomon asked from behind her. "Three moon huh." She gaze at the sky.

"Well, since coming to this world I see stranger thing, Wonder if I can bring one home? Mines broken." She feel her partner hand and tentacle on her shoulder. "I miss home." Her partners didn't say anything. They didn't need to. "Hey, it's not that I stuck here forever, I just need to wait for a few months to get back." She smiles.

"And it would a monster of a story!"

* * *

 **Darkmoon City: Union Headquarter**

"Congratulation on completing your mission." The purple haired woman congratulates them. "Though I'm sure you know that this is not the reason I called you here." The Chief add. "Here is your identification Id." She handed her three shiny blue cards. She and both her partner took it.

"So, what is this for? Didn't the digivice already handled the identification process?" She checks the card on her hand. It just a simple blue card. "It's a traveling permit between digital world and real world. And it has High-code function so that your partner could take human form." She elaborate.

"Because some of the digimon are bigger than building and most of the building in the real world is human sized it may help lessening the collateral damage." She gestures at her partners "Just try it." Both of them look at the Chief then at the card. And then they glow.

After a few second the light fizzle out, Revealing a spiky haired man with clear blue eyes. The orange hair reached his back behind his White biker jacket. "So, this is what I look like" Grapleomon checking his body.

"*whistle* Not bad partner." For some reason her partner appearances remind her of Sun. She looks at where Infermon was. His transformation is different. While Grapleomon look like someone her age Infermon look like a fourteen year old boy wearing a white and purple shirt his eyes are yellow iris and green retina.

The most stands out part of Infermon are his eyebrows which is the same as his digimon form. He also has short but spiky orange hair.

"Now that I have explained everything, you could use the tamer home teleporter to go to the real world. I locked the coordinated to Shinjuku. Daisuke will give you the tour tomorrow morning. You are dismissed"

* * *

 **Darkmoon City: Tamer Home**

Both her partner already back to their original form. Both of them said they feel Uncomfortable in their human form.

*Beep*

The sound from her digivice informed her of a call. _'Tagiru?'_ she answered the call.

"Yo, I hear from my senior you get permit to the real world. Want to hang around after your tour?" The tamer asked. "What, Asking me on a date after first meeting already? How bold of you." She playfully teased.

"eh no? I just want to show you the new Our War Game movie. It's a must watch for a tamer. And it's happen in real life too! My senior is one of the witnesses of the event." She was disappointed that he didn't take the bait. Oh well.

"Who are your seniors?" His senior seemed to know about her. "Daisuke Motomiya. He said you got talent. So tomorrow? "She agreed. "Tomorrow."

* * *

 **Real World: Shinjuku**

The real world was pretty underwhelming to say the least. She at least expect flying car everywhere. But nope it was just like Vale just more crowded with more building.

"This is the real world huh." the voice Behind her were Grapleomon who already in his human form alongside Infermon who are glancing left and right.

"Welcome to shinjuku. From your expression it's pretty underwhelming huh." Daisuke laugh at her expression. "Well, yeah I kind of expect thing to be more futuristic." He look amused. "Well, there no need to complicate thing when simple button do thing for you." He is right. Still pretty disappointing though.

Well, time to go.


	11. A Children Card Game

**Shinjuku:Game Center**

"Imperialdramon Paladin Mode finishes her!" The spiky haired tamer shouted. He already made use of his big gun. He will win this no matter what it takes.

"Oh no!" The blond look surprised. "You activated my assist card! Short Circuit. It caused lag at the opponent and reducing the attack by seventy five!" Daisuke grin. "You only live for this one turn Newbie." The lion tamer also grin back. "One turn is all I need." She looked at the deck on her hand.

Her grin widens. "I sacrificed Guilmon Increasing my Metalgreymon DP by 40 allowing it to evolve into Wargreymon!" Wargreymon maybe weak but it has one thing that made it dangerous. That is the Dramon Killer. It increase damage output by ninety percent against any opponent within the Dramon species.

"Oh, in normal circumstances you win. But my Imperialdramon Paladin Mode has more speed than you. He go first!" The owner of the blue dragon pointed dramatically at her. Both of them added their assist card.

BATTLE START!

"I active the Assist Card! Birdramon! It allows the owner of this card to have the first turn. I win!" she pointed dramatically at Daisuke. "Too bad. I actived my Assist Card! Random Number God! Changing both of our digimon stat randomly!" To him Victory is certain.

"..."

"..."

"I lost." He slumped. Random number god is cruel indeed.

00000000

To Yang this world is really peaceful. It feels pretty different than Vale even though the building is not that different. Sure in remnant there no half cyborg dinosaurus selling cotton candy or a giant stuffed doll selling other smaller stuffed doll.

It was probably because there no Grimm she though. In Remnant the Grimm always kept outside the wall. But there was possibility that it going to break in like that incident with torchwick. Now that she thinks about it there are sense of unrest in the town after that incident.

She probably is overthinking this. Well there many part of the town that hasn't been explored yet. And after that watching that movie with Tagiru.

* * *

 **Digital World:?**

"I have recovered enough strength. Now it's timefor another hunt." The black armored digimon get back on his feet.

"Leaving already? Be careful of the 'Death Merchant' if you die it would hamper my plan to get my freedom back." The voice comes out every direction at once.

"You the one that should be careful. The thing you find in the trip to the underworld is not something you should play with." His only respond was a laugh.

"Don't say I Tactimon didn't warn you." He leaves the Sheathed sword in his hand.

* * *

Faster. He need to go faster. His speed is already faster than sound leaving an obvious trail as the forest blown away. _'Grandracmon really should tell me about the delivery early. Damn lazy boss.'_

[Tenshukaku]

The land raised. Creating a small mountain in front of him. He could see it. On top of the small mountain range stand a black armored digimon with sword bigger than itself.

"Tch, The Union already inform me about you. What are you after targeting the member of Olympus XII?" The swordsman gave no answer. It is unclear if he hears him or not. He looks at the Surrounding area looking for a way to escape.

There now way he is going to fight against thing that could survive fighting two of Union best Tamers at once. The swordman made no attempt to move. He scanned the area searching for a way to escape.

"Tch, Look like you place some kind of barrier here." Mercurymon Pull his trusty knife Aztec. It look like he has no choice but to fight. He readied his stance. The black swordsman didn't move an inch. The heavy atmosphere radiate from them. Both of them vanished.

* * *

 **Shinjuku: Angel Cafe**

"C'mon Daisuke It's just a game." Magnamon comfort his tamer. Because he is just a few time taller than a normal human he decided not to use his human form

"Here your drink. Enjoy!" An Angemon Deliver their ordered drink. "so, How was it? The older tamer asked her. "It's different I guess. It's surely more peaceful than home." She leaned back on the sofa. Looking at both of her partner who busied doing their own thing.

"Yo! Ready to watch the movie?" Tagiru arrived with his partner. Who also in human form. "Oh, senior coming with us?" He looked at the Platinum tamer while grinning.

* * *

 **Digital World:?**

Their weapon clash. The otherworldly Spiritual dagger Aztec and star splitting sword Jatetsufuujin-Maru. The shamanic blade meet the demonic edge.

The nature can't withstand the clash of two otherworldly weapon. A clash of blade the shockwave blown nearby tree. Another clash and the ground shatter.

A hundred, no a thousand of clash happen in a moment. The clash was visible from the far away. Like a beautiful yet dangerous volcano.

"Tch, you're pretty strong." The member of Olympus comment offhandedly. "But not strong enough!" [Spiritual Enchant] The black swordsman block a slash from behind him. _'What?'_ In front of him was Mercury with sword raised. He slam his sword to the ground. Causing an earthquake. Putting the attacker both in front and behind him off balance.

"An apparition huh. Nice try." Another Mercurymon shaped energy attack him from the side. It look like he could summon more than one. With the same level of strength and speed as the original.

* * *

 **Shinjuku: Movie Theater**

STAB

And so end the fight with Imperialdramon Paladin Mode Killing the Armagemon.

"Wow, You look really cool senior!" Tagiru praised his senior."Hahaha, Well I'm only useful at the end." He drily smiled. They both glanced at Yang and her partner who get seat in another side of Theater.

"So, Can you do what Diablomon in the movie did?" Grapleomon questioned the spider. The human guised spider only smile. Smile so wide that it looks unsettling.

* * *

Mercurymon is tired. Maintaining apparation is pretty taxing. Even though there are five of them the black clad digimon still holding up pretty well.

They clash. The Mercurymon Apparation attack him from all side. North the apparation taken the form of a turtle. He destroy it. West. the apparition taking the form of a tiger. He destroys it. East. the apparition taken the form of a dragon. He destroys it. South. the apparition taken the form of a phoenix. He destroys it.

"You lose!" He hears Mercurymon scream. The island split into four directions.

[Spiritual Enchant]

A massive amount of power coming out of the splitted island. The golden aura shine brightly. Taking the form of a four eyed golden dragon. Its head engulf the island. Both Mercurymon and Tactimon the dragon aura damage both of them.

The chain holding the power of Jatetsufuujin-Maru is breaking.

* * *

 **Digital world:?**

"Wizardmon, you're sure this place have clue for us to get out of here." The girl looks at the big hole in the ground.

"I'm sure this place would have a clue on how to escape dark area Weiss."


	12. A Bark and No Bite

**ultima-owner: Well, She fall on the edge dimension of the dark area. Not the deep part where Demon Lord were napping.**

* * *

 **Shinjuku: Theater Entrance**

"That was fun movie." She stretched her arms. After watching the movie they decided to go shopping. Not noticing the grimace at both man faces. A beeping sound comes from Daisuke digivice.

"We're sa- I mean hello." His eyes turn sharp. "Okay, yes we will be there soon." The call ended. "Let's go back. Mercurymon is dead."

"Another one!?" Her voice startled nearby passerby.

* * *

 **Digital World:?**

"You're wounded again Tactimon." The voice sound amused. "I didn't expect Mercurymon to summon Huanglomon of all things." He removed the scrap of damaged armor. "How about your experiment?"

"You're going to see it soon." A screen appears. "Oh." Tactimon smirk. "This is interesting."

* * *

 **Digital World: Dark Area**

Weiss is disturbed of this place. She checked her scroll. No signal it said. She doesn't remember how she ends up at this creepy forest. The only thing she remembers was that four glowing eyes. She inspects the forest carefully.

The fog in the area made it more disturbing. She won't be surprised if there will be Grimm attacking her from behind. She jumps just as a tree bark hit the ground.

"Possessions type Grim?" She looks at the 'tree' that attack her. It look like she was surrounded. Readying Myrtenaster the chamber spin. She starting to doubt the tree that surrounded her were a Grimm. When it made a strange facial expression and seems to communicate with each other.

They lunge. She jump pass them slashing her rapier, fire coming out of her weapon burning five of them. She land gently on the ground. Pointing her weapon at them. Most of them seem to hesitate. Until the bigger one in the back shot a group of vine at her.

She easily dodged and destroys the vine. The other start to follow. Charging at her she simply evades them. A few slash and most of them already incapacited. She continuing that until there was only one left. It falls on its back.

"Hm, these trees are all _bark_ and no bite." Checking her scroll she continues her walk through the wood.

* * *

He really should have gone to this area alone. Really what does he think when he goes to to dark area of all place? _'You can do this Wizardmon, You could defeat Jyuraimon and Impress MediavalGallantmon!'_ he feels like decking his past self now.

No matter, what matter is that he is bound by vine and in front of him are jagged teeth made of wood. Oh and the vine also sipping his life force little by little. It was funny that he going to die like this, anyone in Witchelny will continue on with their life.

At least that is until he falls to the ground. _'Someone save me?'_ He feels warm somehow...

"I'm on fire! Hot! Hot!" After putting out the flame by rolling on the ground, he get back on his feet and saw the Jyuraimon facing of with a human woman in white. _'Human woman?'_ The human easily evading Jyuraimon vine. Attacking him little by little with her sword.

A white colored rune or glyph? Appear around Jyuraimon and a black glyph appaer under it. She spin the thing on her sword making it glow red. She disappeared. _'fast!'_ It look like Jyuraimon can move because of the black glyph. While the white glyph increase her speed. Her sword burning the Jyuraimon body.

He probably stops staring and started to help. Raising his wand he stop the vine that are trying to strike at her. It looks like she noticed indicated by her directed at him for a moment. He continues Restraining the tree but also attack Jyuraimon with fire spell using his high programming ability.

The soul piercing scream of Jyuraimon enter their ears. It was unpleasant. The Jyuraimon continue to burn for a while. Until it disperse in into a burst of data. He wiped the invisible sweat from his eyebrows. He really almost die. The human look at him curiously. He probably should thank her for saving him.

"Hello, I'm Wizardmon. Nice to meet you. Thanks for saving me earlier."

* * *

"So Wizardmon where do we go again?" She asks the wizard. "D-Brigade base. The place may be abandoned but they must at least have the map of the outer sphere of the dark area." He explained.

Screech!

"Uh oh, let's get away from here!" Both of them run. Behind them were a giant skull dragon fighting again mass of weed. The lump of flesh behind the dragon started to light up. It launch at the weed monster.

BOOM!

Both of them were blown by the explosion.

* * *

"*cough* Uhh, I'm really starting to hate this place." Weiss get back on her feet and starting to dust her clothes."You're not the only one master." Wizardmon dusting his hat. Weiss eyes twitch. "Please stop calling me master." hand on her hip.

"But, your high code is pretty impressive and you could defeat that Jyuraimon easily!" She pinch the bridge of her nose. "Nevermind." They continue their walk through the 'no longer a forest'. Until they reach a big hole inside it was the place that looks like an abandoned bunker.

""Wizardmon, you're sure this place have clue for us to get out of here?"

* * *

 **Shinjuku**

"I have a bad of feeling about this." Daisuke look to the sky, A flock of bird swarming in the sky. The ground shook. "Everyone on guard!" Tagiru Evolved his partner and Yang reverted both Infermon and Grapleomon transformation. The ground shook.

Screech!

A mass of black and red covered the sky.

* * *

"Bwaahahhahahahha." Tactimon hand on his head loudly laugh. "I can't believe you release that. You monster. How the hell you could even get that?" The voice answered. "Let just say my minion found it in the abandoned castle in the dark area." Tactimon eyed widen.

"You take the Death-X virus from the Grandracmon castle?" He laughs even harder. "You know this going to cost you later right? The Death-X."


	13. A Suicidal Charge

**Shinjuku**

The sky of shinjuku is darkening. Not because of weather nor because it is already night. The Black Death swarms the sky. The screech of Death-Dorugreymon fills the air. There more than a thousand of it. She froze at such sight. _'This is a heavily populated area!'_ Seeing people starting to run for safety.

"Yang Xialong. You and your partner help the other evacuate." Ordered the more experienced tamer. "Tagiru and I will take care of this." In response Tagiru lower his Google to his eyes. "Yosh, Arresterdramon!" He called the blue dragon. "Ou!" His partner responded. He jumps to the Dragon back. Taking off to the sky.

The spiky haired man looks at her in the eyes. "Do not engage unless you're sure you can take it. Good luck." She nodded. "Yes, sir!" He jumps to Magnamon back and catching up to Tagiru to the swarm of death in the sky.

"Grapleomon, Infermon time for action!" She faced both her partners. "Okay." "Gi!" They both response excitedly.

* * *

"Slayerdramon, Don't let any of them pass!" Tagiru ordered from the back of his partner who is already evolved. "Ou!" The sword in his hand split into a bladed whip. Fragarach burn in blazing red hot flame.

He slashes his sword. The sword become even longer catching the herd of DexDorugreymon that was going to get past them. He swings them again cutting the herd of black dragon of death. More and more fall to his mighty Fragarach. But still more keep coming he don't know how many have they killed. They still keep coming.

"Tch, There no end to them!"

* * *

' _Good. Tagiru done well.'_ Daisuke bring up his digivice and dial the Darkmoon City number. "Chief, we need reinforcement Shinjuku under attack." He informed Chief Julia. "Reinforcement is on the way. Shinjuku is not the only under attack. I have send Koh and Sayo to New York and Palembang respectively. And most of the tamers already to the area that are attacked in the digital world." The Chief informed him.

"I send Aegisdramon to your location, is that enough?" He nodded in confirmation. "Yes it is. How long do I expect him to arrive?" A DexDorugreymon attack his. His partner easily shatter its skull. "Ten minute." The Conversation ended.

"Alright! Magnamon! Don't let any of them get pass us!" He ordered his partner. "Yes!" The golden dragon knight body shines gold. The space distorted. Pulling any digimon that try to get pass them into the golden lights of death.

SCREEEECCH!

[Shining Gold Solar Storm]

The dying sound of the death-X digimon get pulled into the golden light fill the air. Everything that try to get pass them get sucked and disintegrated without exception. However no matter how many get killed there no end of it in sight.

"Tch, there must be something that made them keep appearing." He carefully look in the sky. A small almost unnoticeable black hole amidst the mass of black dragon of death.

* * *

"Slayerdramon, bef careful!" The dragon knights swung his chained bladed. Every time it swing. A dragon fell. But for every overy one that fell two will appears. This is not good. They keep slashing and slashing until they were swarmed.

[Kouryuuzanba]

The Fragarach blade swing around them was skewering everything on sight. But still more and more keep coming. A few of them even get past him. _'Damn it!'_ He concentrated on the swarm in front of him. He was sure Yang could at least take care some who move pass him.

"Tagiru!" He hears his spiky haired senior call his name. "I'm going to stop the source! Please hold them of for a while!" Daisuke fly to the core of the swarm.

* * *

"So, this is how an Ultimate fights..." Grapleomon stare at the sky. Looking at the powerful golden lights. "I guess Daisuke is really a _superstar_." She said also staring stupidly at the sky. "Gi!" Infermon call out to them.

"Sorry, c'mon let's move!" She direct some of the elderly and children to the shelter. Digivice is really handy.

SCREEEEECCHHHH!

One of the black dragon swoop down from behind them. She evaded it and grabs its tail, spinning it and slamming it into the ground with a loud breaking sound. "That was easy-"She get thrown across the road. Her lion partner catching her while Infermon shoot his beam at it.

SCREEEECHHHHHHHH!

It roars in annoyance. Both she and Grapleomon dashing to it. Using the recoil of her weapon she made herself go faster. Both she and Grapleomon fist touch its head.

BOOM!

An explosive metal ball bigger than the dragon hit them out of nowhere. Regaining their balance in the air they land safely. Another giant metal ball hit Infermon who was shooting at the black dragon. She check around if there are people left to evacuate.

There no one here. "Grapleomon, Infermon let's go all out." Punching her fist she activated her semblance. "Yes!" "Gi!" Her partners response. On fire and Digi-soul cover all three of them they dash to the black dragon. Another metal ball appear in front of them.

"Oh, no you don't!" She punch it sending it crashing back to the undead digimon. "Gi!" Infermon who already latching on its face start to fire his laser rights inside its mouth.

"I finish this!" Grapleomon punch the undead dragon in the guts, sending it flying. Jumping after it he done a series of punch and kick coming rights out of fighting game.

"Take this!" Turbine on his left arms spinning wildly he punch as strong as he could, the fatal blow delivered the undead digimon disappeared in a burst of data.

SCREEEECCCCCHHHH!

Another DexDorugreymon swoop in. more and more coming in. Until there were at least a dozen of them. _'This is bad.'_ It looks like more will be coming in.

BOOM!

A twin missile hit the herd of DexDorugreymon. They look at where the missile come from. It was the cotton candy selling Metalgreymon from before. He still has the apron on!

"Kid, you should let me take care of this. Now help with the evacuation!" He barks.

BOOM!

Another thing hit the herd of DexDorugreymon. A group of white thing come flying down. "Angel Cafe at your service. We already evacuate most if this area. Now to take care of the disturbance." Spoke one of the Angewomon. And now they start the battle with the herd of DexDorugreymon.

* * *

 **Dimension Gap**

He pant this thing is stronger than expected. The armored beast with six black wing and body made of bell put together. DexDoruguramon. This thing could Withstand his [Extreme Jihad] and [Shining Gold Solar Storm]. Smiling wickedly the beast like being swat them aside with its tail.

"Damn you!" Hand covered in gold Digi-soul he jump at its face in burst of speed. Blue digi-soul almost connected. It smile, a beam coming out of its mouth sending him flying. Walking near them them with its wicked smile it tries to finish them off.

CRASH!

A golden blur sending the unholy abonimation flying. "Yo, Daisuke!" A golden eastern dragon with a big thruster beside him. "You're late Aegisdramon." He gets back to his feet. "Alright!" Taking out his Digivice he point it to his partners.

 **Magnamon!**

 **Aegisdramon!**

 **Joggress evolve to**

 **Magnamon Aegis Hammer Mode!**

The golden knights now equipped with massive hammer in his hand and two giant thrusters in his back. With an unimaginable speed he appear rights in front of the DexDoruguramon.

[Nails Storm]

Nails made of energy appear in every part of the digimon body. And with an extreme speed the nails hammered into its body.

[Aegis Hammer]

The hammer was swung.

"HIKARI NII NARE!"

The hammer hit the unholy beast body disintregerating it into particle.

* * *

 **Meanwhile In Remnant**

"The Heavens cried out!"

"The earth cried out!"

"The people cried out!"

"They cried out for me to destroy evil!"

"Listen up evildoers ... I'm the warrior of justice!"

"Justimon has arrived!"

* * *

 **AN: Yes, Shameless GaoGaiGar shout-out I know. What? I like Goldion Hammer.  
**


	14. A new mission

**Dimension Gap**

The space distorts. Now that DexDoruguramon has been dealt with the dimension starting collapse without its presence.

"Well, look like we are doing this the hard way. Eh Magnamon?" Magnamon just rolled his eyes. Readying his hammer to smash dimensional barrier, he said the keyword.

"[Aegis Hammer] Maximum power!" His body brimming with power. Turning his body into the state known as [Gold Digizoid] in this mode he is vulnerable. For the sheer amount of power of swinging [Aegis Hammer] would destroy even red chrome digizoid. He swings his hammer.

The golden lights collapse the dimension. Also punching a hole through space and time barrier.

* * *

 **Shinjuku**

"Slayerdramon, finish that last one!" With one slash of his sword Slayerdramon sword chased the DexDorugreymon that fly past him. Instantly finishing it off. He looks to the sky where his senior disappears. Before he could even say anything the sky shatter.

"Wohoooooooooooooooo!"

Daisuke and Magnamon come out of the hole in the sky just as the shattered sky closing.

"Senpaiiiiiiiiiiiii! Are you alright?" The junior asked the senior. "I'm fine. It was piece of cake." He give him thump up. Jumping off magnamon back he split the fushion between Magnamon and Aegisdramon. Tagiru squeal.

"Aegisdramon, its my first time seeing your other partner senior! He so cool!" He look around Aegisdramon body like a hungry beast. "Yeah, He usually do his quest alone. Though what about your other partner Tagiru?" The spiky haired senior asked.

"Oh, him? He also on a mission on his own. Said his quest looking for a stone deep inside a volcano or something." He shrugged.

* * *

"Hiyaaah!"

With one last punch she finishes the last of the DexDorugreymon. That was exhausting but thrilling at the same time. ' _You both alright?'_ She sends the message to her partners. They both send their confirmation through their link.

* * *

 **Darkmoon City: Command Center**

"Good job all of you. For handling the Death-X invasion very well." Chief Julia congratulates them. "But you all must have question about the reappearances of the Death-X yes?" all of them nod. "We haven't found any hint or proof of it but we are sure that the Death-X has a connection with the targeting of original Olympus XII member." She explains.

"Why? We know that it happen near the time of Mercurymon death. But is there any specific reason that this could be linked with the targeting of the Olympus XII?" Tagore is the one to ask this question. The chief raised her finger. "There only a few digimon who knew the secret of Death-X. And The Seven Demon Lord won't try to mess with it. And they are still sealed.

Grandracmon is the only one who could make it freely, but he won't do that. And he... let just say a little bit angry against the one who killed Mercurymon and stole thing from his castle. So that left someone who could bypass Grandracmon castle defense and have a grudge against the Olympus XII." Tagiru know who she means by that.

"Titamon." The answer was obvious. "Yes, The enemy of the olympus XII. Born from the hatred of those who they destroy and oppress. As far as we know he was killed and his digi-core was sealed. It seemed he can't directly influence the world yet." She looked at ChaosGallantmon in the eyes.

Her partners nod. "Tagiru Akashi, Daisuke Motomiya and Yang Xiao Long. Will you accept the mission of retrieving the rest surviving Olympus XII member?" Yang looked at her partner. Asking for confirmation. "Of course I am!" She pump her fist in excitement.

"Yosh! Of course we take it. Isn't that rights Arresterdramon!?" "Ou!"

"Do you have to ask?" Daisuke smirk.

"Good, usually we would send more tamer with you, but we need to be ready if there is another attack. Each of you will gather one member each and avoid fighting enemy you can't defeat." She looked at Yang the only one without Ultimate at her side.

"If you found any hostile Ultimate do not engage and call for back up. We also will send additional help once we have thing calmed down. Understood?"

"Understood."

* * *

 **Digital World: Dark Area**

"Wizardmon, remind me again why all these dragon bowing to me?" She point to the army of dragon from the smallest one who wear army uniform with a uniform, a cyborg dragon that it look like a futuristic assassin and massive tank with a dragon upper half attached to it.

"Well, you touch the secret button that removes them from their stasis." He shrugged. "You should teach me to read this world written language sometimes." She rubbed her forehead. "Only of you teach me the aura trick you're talking about." She contemplated his offer. "Fair enough. But only of you teach me your High-code thing."

"Sure."

* * *

 **D-Brigade: Testing Facility**

High Coding for Weiss was not a really hard thing to do. Learning the language of the High Coding on the other hand is not something. But she already was managing creating fireball and small thundercloud out of nothing. Doing High Coding is strangely like doing mathematic. Changing the law of the world by reprogramming it.

"My turn."

Wizardmon said from beside her. Yeah she need to awaken his aura. Touching his face and channeling her own aura she used the chant to awaken it. His body glow dark blue and then fade. She was surprised. Not because of Wizardmon aura but because her hand has a white squared aura. Then it fades.

"I feel empowered somehow. Like I could fights an Ultimate and win." Wizardmon look at himself, amazed. Feeling power flowing from his body, for him it feels like a block has been removed.

"Boss, we have already repaired and clean the base. Your next order, sir." A Commandramon walk up to them.

* * *

 **Remnant: Arena**

[Justice Kick]

Announcing the name of his move, Justimon kick the giant black bird who clawing at the barrier smacking it face first into the barrier. The force of his kick is so strong that it gone through the giant never and into the barrier shattering it. Landing in the middle of the arena gracefully he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ooops?"

The rest of the people who hadn't evacuated stare dumbfounded at him.

* * *

 **?**

"Fancy place Titamon." Looking at the changed interior of the hideout. From an empty place to a throne room. "Look like you have some of your power huh." Titamon who sat in the middle of throne room smile. "Thanks to you. Now I have revive some of my trusted companion your dept has been repaid. You may go if you want." Tactimon snort. "When thing get interesting? Hah I take care of Neptunemon. Tell your underling to do the rest." He left.

"hahaahhahahaha, Dinorexmon, Spinomon! Both of you take care of Mervamon." Both dinaosaurus digimon bow to him. "As you wish." They left.

"KingEtemon I'm sure you can take care of Vulcanusmon yes?" The one who called kingEtemon jump in excitement. "Of course I can!" He bow and left.


	15. A Tradition

**?**

"Lord Titamon. If I may ask why do you send that pretentious monkey instead of us?" Titamon look amused. "Do you question my judgment QueenChessmon?" The one called QueenChessmon stilled her grip on her staff tightened.

"No my lord." She lowers her head. "No matter I will answer your question. The Death-X." QueenChessmon eyes widen. "Yes, I'm trying to see if his body could adapt to that. I also have given them to DinoRexmon and Spinomon as well." He chuckle.

"Now, just enjoy the show."

 **Digital World: Cable Forest**

' _What a really calm and nice night.'_ Is the thougth of Mervamon. Sitting near the campfire roasting the high grade quality meat from Palmon farm.

"Mervamon!"

' _I spoke too soon.'_ She looks at the source of the voice.

"What."

"I challenge to battle, this time I will win!" The one who said this was a humanoid red dragon. Shaking her head. "Will you ever give up Dorbickmon?" She sigh.

"For the one hundred and forty nine times you said that. No." The one called Dorbickmon answer. "My pride as a swordman won't allow it." He smirks cockily.

"You know if you just use your special ability you would win rights?" She sigh. "I challenge you as a swordman not as a digimon!" She sigh. _'if this keep up I become a Babamon in no time.'_ She readied her massive broadsword. Just as Dorbickmon readied his massive energy sword.

* * *

 **Net Ocean: Neptunemon Realm**

"So you're here Tactimon." Neptune the ruler of the net ocean greet him.

"Water, Water everywhere. You should go to the surface to get some fresh air Neptunemon. And you should get sun bathing after all of this. That blue skin is not healty for you." Sarcasm dripped from his voice. "Though I doubt you would ever get the chance to do that." He raise his star splitting sword.

"Why do you even follow Titamon? You get nothing to gain from this." Neptunemon raise his trident. "Follow? You mistaken. I'm doing this because I was bored. Now enough talk!" They both disappear.

Their weapon clash. From the deepest part the ocean split in two.

* * *

 **Net Ocean: Surface**

"Magnamon, Aegisdramon they already start to fights let's hurry up there."

* * *

 **Digital World: Cable Forest**

Their sword clash. The massive broadsword meets the energy sword. Blowing the surrounding area away. "You improve Dorbickmon." She smirk. The clash of sword continued. Once again their blade locked. But this times something different.

"Watch out!" Dorbickmon warned her. They disengage just as sword shaped missile hit the ground they were standing in just a moment ago.

BOOM!

"Tch, missed. Dinorexmon you handle the dragon, I handle Mervamon." Dinorexmon snarl. Showing his long blade middle finger. "Who are you to order me around?

* * *

 **Net Ocean**

"I'm disappointed Neptunemon. You don't even make me unsheathed my sword." Just as he said that a golden hammer comes straight at his face. He barely dodge it.

"We are late. But you will stop here tactimon. We will stop you. Magnamon!" Anger marred his face. "Yes." His partner response to his anger. They charge at tactimon.

"Ugh!"Tactimon grunt feeling the charge. Grabbing him they fly toward the sky with speed they never show before.

* * *

 **Digital World: Cable Forest**

"Who are you to disturb our fight?" Dorbickmon snarl. The one he address didn't answer of course. Blocking every slash come at him dorbickmon try to pinpoint the green blur next target. His vision try to keep up with Dinorexmon but he was too fast. Mervamon was doing better than him at at least.

And the female was swordman already have the Spinomon cornered. But still fighting. Until her snake arms stopping the spinomon on its track.

Now its time for him to also finish it. Analyzing the direction where dinorexmon would go next he alter the terrain with his power making the green blur trip. Dashing toward it he stabs his sword at its chest.

* * *

 **Red Moon**

Dodging the blow from the golden hammer tactimon shoot the cannon from his back. As expected it didn't do any damage to Magnamon.

"Amazing! Now you are a worthy opponent for the full power of Jatetsufuujin-Maru!" Just as he said that the chain on his sword shatters. The golden hammer and the sword clash again. The world shakes.

* * *

 **Cable Forest**

Just as Mervamon about to finish off Spinomon the world distorts. She glanced at Dorbickmon. It look like he also feel it. She knows where the distortion comes from. It's from one of the moon.

SCREEEEECHHHH

The unearthly scream caught their attention. The attacker that they finish off is not dissolving into data rather than that their body turn pale, their wound closed up and most part of their body turn into viral like state.

* * *

 **Red Moon**

"It's fun tamers! But it was your mistake to bring me to this barren moon!" Tactimon voice filled with excitement. Just as he said that the world distorts even more.

"Now take this!"

[Nothingless Blade: Six Realm of Samsara]

He slashed his sword six times. Generating a massive vortex. Engulfing the entire moon itself. In response Magnamon body turn gold.

"Magnamon release it!" His partner ordered. He obeys. The golden light of miracle shines brightly.

[Aegis Hammer]

The part of the hammer split into four. Flying onto different direction. Forming energy field in the size of the moon.

[Aegis Crusher]

The vortexes meet the hammer.

 **Shadow Hell: Outskirt**

Yang looks at the disappearing red moon. Leaving only two moons in the sky.

"That isn't ominous sight at all." She mutters under her breath. "Alright guys let's find a way inside." She gesture at the ominous black volcano.

"Hey, hey, hey why are you guys in a hurry?" Said a man in a monkey suit. _'Wait that is a digimon.'_ "Why don't we chat a little Lord Titamon may need to have a chat with the wild cat over there. He points his thumb to Grapleomon.

"What do you want?" She asked, her hand holding her digivice behind her sending a message to Machinedramon.

"Just something Bacchusmon unknowingly left in that cat. What a coincidence that we meet here." The kingetemon smiled cruelly. Suddenly he moved right in front of Grapleomon, punching him right through the tree.

"Ugh!" Both she and Infermon also feel it. She and Infermon move to intercept the monkey.

CRASH

They were send flying by a roundhouse kick. Etemon walking to her partner and grabbing him by the neck. "Well well look like you got a good friend. You just unlucky that Bacchusmon put something in you that we need." Just before he finish him off Grapleomon body burn scorching his hand. But Kingetemon didn't let go.

"Oh? That new." One of Grapleomon claw gripping the monkey hand and the other punching his stomach to no avail.

"Get away from him!" Yang and Infermon semblance activated starting to hit him with all they got. He didn't even flinch. Kingetemon sigh.

"I'm bored." He raised his free arms.

STAB!

"..."

Grapleomon chest has been pierced. Something snapped.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Yellow and red aura surrounded Yang body She punch Kingetemon. The punch also damages her Chromedigizoid gauntlet.

"hahahhahahahahah, I guess this fight is not completely one sided after all!" The muscle on the monkey king body tightened.

He disappeared in a burst of speed. Yang soon followed. Blow was exchanged. Fist meet fist, kick meet kick for a while their fight is balanced.

"Hehe, Time to finish this!" one punch with all his power in it. She blocked it with both her arms.

CRASH!

She was send flying the hit also completely shatter her gauntlet. And knocking the wind out of her. Her previous power fade. He walked up in front of her.

"That was fun, No hard feeling kid."

"Gi!" Infermon latch on Kingetemon. Shooting laser point blank at his face. He easlily remove the tentacle restraining him and grabbing Infermon face.

CRUSH!

"No hard feeling, a vengeful is a threat I don't want to dealt with." He move his feet to crush her head. Her consciousness disappear.

* * *

 **AN: A tradition is a tradition the Leomon always die. Not that it stick thougth.  
**


	16. Another Place Another Time

Blake was very worried. Not because of the Grimm attack no she could handle that easily. She was worried because Weiss was suddenly missing from her sight. Slashing her sword at another Beowolf foolish enough to attack her with her sword. She continues trying to contact her partner Yang.

"No response. "

She huff in frustration. None of her teammate response to her call. She try to contact team JNPR maybe her team were with them. _Please answer._ Was her though.

"Blake?" The voice of Jaune transmitted from her scroll.

 _Good._ She thought. Communication hasn't been entirely lost yet.

"Is Weiss or any of my teammate with you? None of them response to my call."

"Only Ruby here- Oh waits! She just run jump from the bullhead!" His panicked voice heard through the scroll.

"If you see Yang or Weiss please call me." She shoots another Ursa trying to attack her.

Her train of thought were interrupted by the roar of an Alpha Beowolf bursting through a random shop stall. Along with a big headed owl riding it. The owl doing a rodeo ride with the Alpha until the Alpha reach it and throw the owl to the ground beside her.

"Lady, I don't think this is the time for selfie don't you think?" The owl voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Really? I think it was the right time." She put her scroll inside her pocket. Ready to fight the Alpha Beowolf. The talking owl could wait.

* * *

Glynda feel something really strange is happening. There only few Grimm in this area. And only the small fry like Beowolf. And even then it's number were small.

"Something really strange going on here. Where are the hordes of Grimm."

Her companion Qrow said what she was thinking.

BOOM!

The sound of explosion rang throught the air.

"That maybe our answer." She said while adjusting her glasses.

-0

She was determined. She Ruby Rose was very determined to stop him and his accomplice for creating this chaos. And for making the Grimm invade the city. And most of all for Penny.

"I will stop them!. And I will stop you!"

She rushed toward him from the edge of the airship. Leaving a burst of rose petal.

"Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

Her battle cry fill the air. The criminal batted her with his cane charged with dust.

"You got spirit red. But this is the real world!" He hit her with his cane.

"The real world is cold!" another hit.

"The real world doesn't about spirit!"

"Actually, real world does care. I won't be here otherwise." A voice comes from behind the orange haired man.

"What!" His hand restrained by a white scaly tail like appendage with sword at the end. He look at the one restraining him only to meet a big white fist before losing his consciousness.

"You're alright girl?" The mysterious person was a white bipedal dragon wearing the same red cloak as her.

"I'm fine. Thanks. But we need to stop the rampaging Atlesian Knights!" She quickly enters the ship. And the dragon follows.

* * *

Glynda inspect the one who have been killing Grimm in their stead. The white armored knight with red outline and cape holding an oversized axe. The man cleaving Griffon left and right like they were made out of butter. And using some kind of glyph to produce elemental attack not unlike Miss Schnee semblance. A Beowolf Alpha jump onto his back.

"Watch out!"

She uses her telekinesis to throw the Beowolf away. The knight and nodded. Qrow already cutting Grimm left and rights.

* * *

Ruby feel light headed seeing so many button on the table and didn't know which one would turn off the Atlesian Knights.

"Which one, come on which one?" Does she just need to press random button?

"I could help." The white dragon offered.

"Ok, please." She steps aside. The dragon removes Roman from his tail and stab the control panel!?

"What are you doing!?" She hissed. He broke the control panel!

"Cleaning the virus."

* * *

"I'm MedievalDukemon but you can call me duke if you want." The knight introduced himself. "And I'm in search of my student Wizardmon. He gone off on his own and now is missing."

"Unruly student huh, I could sympathize with that." Qrow scratched his head. "Thought we probably should take care of that dragon first right big guy?" He pointed to the dragon that was on its way to Beacon.

* * *

"I have cleaned the virus. And I have found the sources of the virus. I will take care of it." The white Dragon glow.

"Wait!" Ruby stop him." Let me go with you!" She continued.

"Sure, grab my hand." He extends his hand.

"What about torchwick?" She motion to the dust thief.

"Oh, Almost forget. Let just put him in a cell on this ship." His glow fade grabbing the dust thief he put him in his cell.

"Alright let's go." He motion with his sword tail.

"Sure, By the way I'm Ruby rose. What your name?"

"SaviorHackmon but you may call me Hackmon."

And they disappear into the network.

* * *

"So, What do you think of this guy?" Qrow asked her with serious face.

"We don't know anything about him yet. Other than him searching for his student." She adjusted her glasses. "He not a threat. At least not to normal people." He didn't seem like someone who would endanger the innocent. But she should at least prepare.

From his style of fighting he seemed at least on par with professional hunter in term of skill but his strength is overwhelming. Judging by how easily he manhandled the goliath in front of her.

* * *

Sun and the other was having a hard time against the Paladins. These out of control robot was pretty durable.

"Velvet, do it." Said one Coco Adel the Leader of team CFVY.

"Really?" The rabbit Faunus said eagerly.

She then starts to use her weapon. _Wow_ She destroys one of the Paladin easily.

"Watch out!"

The other warned just the Paladin was about to hit Velvet. A barrier of fire rise around her also melting the Paladin. The fire taking the combined shaped of tiger and dragon wrapped around Velvet.

"Hinukamuy good job."

A person appoach. The person has really strange outfit. He wear skin tight black body suit with a white coat over it and his geta sandal made a sound whenever he take a step. His eyes covered by his visor and his spiky red hair scream eccentric.

"Atrocious." Coco whispered. "It seemed these things are yours. Thanks for saving my teammate." She smiled. Trying not to twitch at his outfit.

"You should thanks Hinukamuy girl. And he does not like to be called 'it'"

The Hinukamuy growl and then split himself from Velvet, back to his partner.

Another Paladin runs straight toward the old man.

"Old man! Be careful!"

Sun warned him. Before the paladin even reaches him it stop and turn around going back to killing Grimm.

"Look like that brat done his job right this time.

* * *

AN: The butterfly on the RWBY is big because the appearances of the Digimon. Blake didn't get to Beacon yet so she won't meet Adam. Hackmon cleaned the airship from the virus. Torchwick lived. Hackmon and Ruby found Emerald and Mercury location.


End file.
